1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a glass manufacturing device.
2. Description of Related Art
Methods for glass manufacturing often include cutting a glass substrate into a number of preforms of the same shape and size; adhering the preforms together using ultraviolet (UV) glue; grinding edges of the preforms to obtain workpieces of a desired shape and size; and removing the UV glue to separate the workpieces, a complicated and time-consuming process.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a glass manufacturing device that can overcome the described limitations.